Undercover
by fluteplayertess
Summary: This is placed after the season three finale. Only Andy is undercover and Sam waits because of a voicemail.
1. Confussions

_I do not own Rookie Blue._

_This is after the season three finale. Before we know what Nick and Andy were undercover as however Nick is not in this story. Before Andy left she left a message on Sam's phone saying 'I love you to but I'm going undercover. I shouldn't be telling you but I really had to.'_

"1519 requesting assistance to 235 Brookline. It's a warehouse suspected to be a base of human trafficking operation" Cruz said into her radio.

_"1519 This is Detective Swarek, wait for my team there on there way there as we speak. This is my takedown."_

"Yes sir." Cruz said back within minutes the team was there and they swarmed into the warehouse. Cruz goes in and tries to stop a runner. She tackles her.

"Your making a huge mistake. I'm a cop" the person mumbles.

"Sure you are!" Cruz then cuffs the girl and then walks to the squad with her. When there Oliver notices who it is.

"Cruz go check and see if there okay." Oliver says and Cruz does so. "McNally we have to bring you in so when we get there elbow Cruz and I'll see this so I will get mad and take you to an interrogation room." Oliver whispers to Andy. She winks to him. He puts her in the car and when Cruz gets back they head back to the barn. The entire way Andy was complaining about being wrongfully arrested. When they get there Cruz brings her to booking with Oliver and once they get into booking Andy elbows Cruz in the gut hard. "That's the last straw your going to interrogation. Cruz when your okay help with booking" Oliver then takes Andy into the bullpen. As the two head to interrogation Sam spots them.

"Oliver what in the world is going on here" Sam screams.

"Marlo arrested her at your bust!" Oliver says not stopping and treats Andy like she's another criminal being brought into interrogation and puts her in Interrogation 1 and then leaves.

As Oliver passes the observation room Sam pulls him in. "Oliver that's Andy!"

"I know that Sam. That's why when I first saw her I told her to elbow Marlo so I had an excuse to take her to an interrogation room so her cover wouldn't be blown." Oliver says.


	2. The Plan

_Thanks for the reviews._

* * *

Frank walks into the observation room with Cruz. "What went wrong with..." Frank stops mid sentence when he see's Andy. "WHO ARESSTED MCNALLY!" Frank screams.

"That was me" Cruz says.

"Cruz, did she at all run?" Frank asks mad.

"Yes" Cruz replies.

"Did she say she was a cop?" He asks.

"Yes." She replies looking scared.

"Then why in the world did you arrest her? Never mind I don't want to know your fired." Frank states. "She is playing a major boss in the group so we need to make it look like were trying to break her."

"How about we bring in the other big boss and have him watch an 'interrogation' of um" Sam suggests.

"Candace" Oliver states.

"Yeah then well book her and hold her to maintain her cover." Sam says. "While the interrogation is going on we wipe the system of Andy and then its like she was never caught before."

"That will work. Shaw you keep the boss in here and Sam you and Tracy are going to interrogate McNally. We'll do this in a half hour after everyone is booked but Andy."

Sam then goes into the interrogation room and brings Andy into the observation room to explain what will happen. Even with the cuffs on Andy wraps her arms around Sam's neck while he kissed her. "Got the plan?"

"Yeah so I'm going to be booked and charged to bring down the ring." Andy says smiling. "I can't wait until the ring is down. I can finally go back to my old life." Andy says. Sam smiles and then puts her in the interrogation room to get ready.

* * *

_Review this story with any thoughts how where you think its going. _


	3. Interrogation (Part 1)

_Thank you for all of your reviews._

* * *

A handcuffed Andy sits in Interrogation 1 alone. Soon Oliver and Sam bring in the trafficking ring's boss.

"What in the world am I doing here?" The boss says.

"We want you to see how your buddy Candace values your friendship." Oliver says.

"Yeah that's all. Say Oliver I'll interrogate her you stay" Sam says.

"Okay buddy!" Oliver says as Sam opens the door.

When the door opens it makes a buzzing noise to which Candace (_Andy_) looks up to see who was entering the room. She looks mad and annoyed at how she was treated.

"Do I really have to be handcuffed?" She states rudely as Sam sits down across from her.

"Yes you do!" Sam says smiling. "Now why don't you tell me why you were at that warehouse."

"I was there because of your mother" Candace replies. In the observation room the boss laughs.

"Don't get an attitude with me. Tell me why you were there!" Sam gets annoyed and shouts.

Candace is calmly picking the lock on the cuffs. "I already did tell you" She says smiling.

Sam lightly smacks Candace but she pretends that it hurt. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Sam shouts. Candace then stands up and punches Sam not trying to hurt him. "That's it" Sam says regaining his balance. "You just added another charge for yourself." Sam says grabbing her and pushing her down against the table to re-cuff her.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"We were just going to charge you with trafficking even though you elbowed you arresting officer. Now you'll be charged with trafficking and two counts of assault on a police officer." Sam said standing her up.

Oliver had gone to the door of the observation room with the boss at the same time Sam was about to leave with Candace. Both cops bring the two prisoners out at the same time.

"Are we going to book these two now?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah. Candace why don't you tell me the name of your friend here." Sam asks nudging Candace lightly.

"His name is Andrew." She says. Sam smiles when she says this.

* * *

_So I love the reviews. I want everyone to tell me what you think I'm going to do next. I will give the winner a huge hint to the fifth chapter._

_Fluteplayertess_


	4. Interrogation (Part two) Booking

_Thank you for all of your reviews._

* * *

Sam and Oliver bring Candace and Andrew into booking they grab a second pair of handcuffs each and attach it to one wrist and then attach the other one to the metal pole so they can't get lose. "Hey, Nash!" Sam calls out as Traci passes booking.

"What's up Swarek?" She asks entering booking. After she enters she sees Andy and is shocked but she hides her emotion.

"You know we can't search or book a women." Sam says motioning towards Andy.

"Okay, I'll do it." She says grabbing the clipboard from Sam. "What's your name?" She asks Andy.

"Candace Blye. I'm 29 years old. No medicine and the charges are Trafficking and two counts of assault on a police officer." She says annoyed.

"Well okay then." Traci unlocks the cuffs keeping and sitting and brings her to the counter and starts to search her. She finds a picture, keys, cell phone and a lock pick. Sam sees the lock pick.

"So that's how she got out of the cuffs!" He says happily. Traci then fingerprints Candace and takes her mugshots before handing her over to Sam. Sam then puts Andrew in a cell with Andy.

"Why in the world did you tell that cop my name?" Andrew says once the door is shut. He screams.

"Because if I didn't he would have put more and more charges on me!" She replies mad.

"Yeah okay sure." Andrew says not believing her. He then punches her. She is knocked to the ground and he hits her again harder. She starts to scream and Sam and Oliver burst into the cell. The pull Andrew off of Andy and then Sam helps Andy up and brings her back to the interrogation room. Oliver bring Andrew into another interrogation room as well.

"Detective?" Candace says as Sam is about to leave.

Sam stops in his tracks. ''Yes?" He says turning around.

"I'll make a deal with you." She says not looking at him.

"Okay how about we drop the assault charges? That is if you cooperate." He says sitting down.

"I will cooperate." She says smiling. "So Andrew runs the biggest trafficking operation in the city. I was a person who he was supposed to sell off but he decided to make me work for him instead. I was the person who made sure all the deals were complete." She says looking down.

"So you would be able to give us the names of all the buyers?" Sam asks looking at the mirror knowing Frank was in there.

"Yes, and I will." She says. Frank then walks into the room.

"Do you have evidence that Andrew is the main person behind all of the sales?" Frank asks wanting to make sure that she knew that she would have to testify as Candace not Andy.

"Yes I do and I will testify against him as well." She says. "As long as I am protected from that monster."

"That will be no problem. And one thing that will make your sentence even lighter is a signed confession." Frank says to her.

"I will do it, um?" She says.

"Staff Sargent Best." He says.

Andy then confesses to everything she can and signs the confession.

"Sam you will be guarding her" Frank states. He then leaves the room. Sam brings Andy into the observation room and starts to Kiss her. Andy kisses him back having missed the feel of his lips against hers.

"I love you Andy McNally!" Sam whispers into her ear.

"I love you too Sam Swarek" She states before he brings her into the observation room to watch Andrew's interrogation.

* * *

_Sam and Andy finally say I love you to each other. Hope you all like this chapter. If you have any suggestions just PM me or put it in a review. I always read those!_

_Fluteplayertess_


	5. Back to the Old Life

"Andrew your friend Candace confessed and gave you up." Traci states. "We got you. Your going away for a long time." Traci then looks at the mirror and smiles at Andy and Sam in the other room.

Andrew is then put into a cell where he waits to be transported in the morning.

* * *

Sam then brings Andy to a cell where he then unhand cuffs her. He then nods to Oliver giving him the signal to close the door.

"Andy just a few more hours and you can come home." Sam says giving her a hug.

"I've missed you so much Sam" She says smiling. "When I can go home I want to be with you."

"That's perfectly fine I'll help you settle back into your old life." Sam says kissing Andy's forehead.

"That's what I wanted you to say" She sits down on the bed and Sam sits right next to her. Andy puts her head on Sam's shoulder and Sam wraps his arms around her as she falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning the cell door opens and Oliver starts laughing at the sight he sees. Before waking Sam and Andy up he takes a picture of them.

"Sam wake up." Oliver says kicking Sam's leg.

"Andy wake up" Sam says still waking up himself. Oliver hands Sam and Andy a cup of coffee.

"Let's get you two set up in the D's office. So when we bring Andrew out it looks like you two are making a deal." Oliver says.

"Let's get this over with." Andy says really excited that she will be able to go home.

Sam and Andy walk to the D's office and get set up with Traci. At the same time Oliver and Nick go get Andrew and bring him through the bullpen.

"What the hell is Candace doing with those detectives?" Andrew screams as he sees her sign a paper.

"Shut up and move it." Collins says to Andrew. Collins and Shaw then walk Andrew out of the barn. Sam waits for that to happen. When it does he turns to Traci.

"Hey will you run to McNally's and get her some clothes?" He asks.

"Sure no problem. It's great to have you back Andy but if you ever leave again without telling me I'll kill you got it?" Traci said jokingly to her best friend.

"I get it. Just bring my clothes to the locker room." Andy says. Traci nods before leaving.

"Frank wanted me to say that until we go to court for Andrew's trail your officially a Detective." Sam says.

"Sweet I'm going to shower now bye." Andy then showers and goes to her locker seeing a note sticking out.

The note reads:

_Andy,_

_I know you love working the streets. However for the next few months you will be a detective. This is because of the upcoming trial. We can not have anyone finding out your a cop until Andrew is put away for good. When you can please come to my office._

_Frank_

"Hey Andy here are your clothes I got to get back to work though." Traci says handing Andy her clothes and then leaves. Andy gets dressed as fast as she can and then heads to Frank's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Andy asks.

"Yeah here is your new badge." He says smiling as he hands it to her. "Let's go tell everyone." Andy and Frank then walk out of his office and stand at the railing.

"Attention Coppers of Fifteen division" Frank says loudly. Everyone looks up at him. "First things first our very own Andy McNally is back!" Everyone claps "Also until the trial for the case she was undercover for is over she will be one of our now three amazing detectives." Everyone cheers but no one is louder then Andy's friends and of course Sam.


	6. Welcoming Andy Home

_"Attention Coppers of Fifteen division" Frank says loudly. Everyone looks up at him. "First things first our very own Andy McNally is back!" Everyone claps "Also until the trial for the case she was undercover for is over she will be one of our now three amazing detectives." Everyone cheers but no one is louder then Andy's friends and of course Sam._

* * *

Andy and Sam move all of her things from her desk to her new desk.

"Hey McNally, I'm going to put my gun away and then grab my stuff from the locker room." Sam says smiling.

"Okay, I'll meet you by the locker rooms." She says not looking up.

"Great and then we go to the Penny and celebrate." Sam says as he walks to the locker room.

* * *

"Sammy you going to the Penny with Andy tonight?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah, hey do me a favor?" Sam says opening his locker.

"Sure bro, what is it?" Oliver asks.

"Keep this until I ask okay?" Sam says handing Oliver a tiny box.

"Your not going to..." Oliver starts to say.

"Yes I am." Sam says cutting Oliver off.

Sam then walks out off the locker room and gets Andy and starts to drive to the Penny.

* * *

At the Penny Oliver walks up to Andy, Traci, Chris, Dov, and Gale. "You guys remember the night before your first shift?"

"Yeah" the five say at the same time.

"Let's re-do that now that the five of you are finally all together again. Also Sam gets to see it." Oliver suggests.

"I'm fine with it as long as Gale doesn't use the keys." Chris says.

"Gale you promise" Oliver asks.

"Yeah I promise" She says.

* * *

_A Few Minutes Later_

"You five are under arrest, cuff em' boys make it hurt." Oliver says happily. The five are shoved against the counter and Oliver gets each of there licenses. "Chris Diaz, Traci Nash, Gale Peck, Dov Epstein"

"What the hell" Dov states.

"And Andy McNally." Oliver says. "You have the right to shut up" he says in Dov's face. "You have the right to remain calm, and you have the right to get out of these cuffs any way you know how!" Everyone starts cheering. "First rookie out of their cuffs drinks for free... everyone else Pays! Are you ready?" Gale screams. "Get set, go to town!" Everyone starts to struggle to get out of the cuffs and Andy gets her cuffs in front of her and is trying to pick the lock with her earning. Eventually Andy unlocks the cuffs and wins. "Ladies and Gentleman meet the NO LONGER ROOKIES OF FIFTEEN DIVISION!" Every cheers and the four who aren't out of there handcuffs are uncuffed.

After a few minutes Sam goes over to Oliver and gets the box. Sam then sits on the edge of the counter. "Everyone can I have your attention." Everyone stops talking and looks at Sam. Oliver then pushes Andy so she is next to the bar. "Andy McNally ever since the day you tackled me to the ground and tried to kiss me" Sam said with a smirk "and arrested me, I have been in love with you." Everyone is saying 'awwwwww' and some are laughing slightly. Sam gets off the counter and gets down on one knee and pulls the box out. "Will you marry me Andy?" Sam says.

"Yes!" Andy says still shocked. "Of course I will Sam" Sam then jumps up and kisses Andy. Everyone cheers and claps for them.


	7. Just When Things Were Normal

_Sorry guys but this will be the last time I'll be able to update for at least two weeks. I have to get ready for school._

* * *

Sam is making breakfast for Andy.

"What are you up to today?" Andy asks Sam as she enters the kitchen.

"Just making breakfast for my beautiful fiancé." Sam says. All of a sudden the phone rings. "Swarek" Sam says answering the phone.

"_Sam the trial of Andrew has been moved up to today. Both you and Andy have to get down to the station now." _Frank says over the phone.

"Okay we'll leave now" Sam says back hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Andy asks getting dressed.

"The trial is now today we have to go." Sam says grabbing his keys and opening the door for Andy. The two of them then leave for the station.

* * *

_Again sorry this was short I've just been really busy._


	8. Akward Arival

Once Sam and Andy reach Sam's truck he realizes that she should be handcuffed.

"Hey Babe I'm really sorry but I need your ring and I need to cuff you." He says grabbing her hands.

"I know" Andy says kissing Sam before breaking the kiss and taking off the ring. "Here you go." She says handing Sam the ring. She then turns around and puts her hands behind her back for Sam. Sam then takes out his cuffs and cuffs Andy.

"Now we're even." Sam says opening the door allowing Andy to sit down and then he shuts the door.

"What are we even for?" Andy asks as Sam puts the seatbelt over her.

"We are even for arresting each other." Sam says starting the car and heading for the station.

* * *

Sam pulls his truck into the station parking lot and gets out of the car and grabs his bag from his truck. He then goes to the other side and opens the passenger side to allow Andy to get out. Once Andy is out of the car he grabs her upper right arm and guides her into the station. Frank happens to be waiting for the two of them at booking.

"Did she let you cuff her or did you have to catch her?" Frank asks Sam with a smirk.

"Haha very funny" Sam adds.

"I let him tackle me like I did to him." Andy adds.

"Okay. So Sam you and Nash have to be at the trial as the Detectives on the case. Andy is there as a witness who also happens to be in prison." As Frank is saying this Sam is taking the cuffs off of Andy. "Andy here take this and right before you leave change into it." He says handing Andy a bag.

"Sure thing" She replies.

* * *

_So this chapter was sorta short its because well I have already started school and I have a huge amount of work._

"So the two of you along with Nash are going to prepare for the trial and will leave in two hours." Frank adds.


	9. The Trial

"Morning Traci" Andy says to her friend as she walks in.

"Morning Candace" Traci replies winking.

"So let's get ready for the trial." Sam says sitting on Andy's desk.

"Yeah so Sam can we go through what we are going to answer?" Traci says.

"That's what were going to do the prosecutor just got here." Sam says then he spots Dov. "Epstein come here."

"What do you need Sam." He asks walking up the stairs to the detective offices.

"The trial is now today you are the officer that will be bringing Andy to the court house." Sam says.

"That works. Andy does that make you feel better that a friend is bringing you?" Dov asks.

"Yeah it does. Thanks Sam and you too Dov." Andy says.

Sam, Traci, Andy and the prosecutor work on all of there statements for two hours and then they all leave for the courthouse.

* * *

"The prosecution would like to call Detective Swarek and Detective Nash to the stand." Sam and Traci go the stand. "You two were in charge of the bust, correct?"

"Yes that is correct we had been tracking the group for several months." Sam says.

"We pinpointed the main location of operation and then decided to raid it." Traci added.

"Is it correct that one of the leaders of the group agreed to testify against the defendant?"

"Yes that is true. Her name is Candace Blye." Sam says looking at Andy.

"Thank you detectives. Your honor if the defense does not have any questions I would like to call another person to the stand." The judge looks at the defense and then turns to the prosecutor and nods. "Now I would like to call Candace Blye to stand." Dov then brings Andy to the stand. "Miss Blye I understand you were a leader in the group."

"Yes that is true. I was in charge of all purchases and the paperwork that went along with it." Andy says looking at Sam.

"How did you get involved in the group?"

"I was an accountant for one of the members and when Andrew had heard this he hired me." She responds.

"Now can you tell us how Andrew was involved?"

"Well I honestly didn't even want to work for him because I felt bad for the girls but I was afraid of becoming one of the girls he sold. He had picked out each girl and he was the face of all sales." She says.

"So you were just there because he threatened to sell you if you didn't work for him?"

"Yes that is true." She says.

"Thank you that is all."

Dov then brings Andy to the car. Sam and Traci follow.

"Andy you did great." Sam says.

"Thanks. So who am I going with?" She asks wondering if she will be back on the streets.

"Dov is bringing you to the station. Sam and I will be right behind you. Although Dov has to go with Sam to call Frank." Traci adds. Sam and Dov leave. "Now you can change here." And sits in the back of Traci's car and puts her shirt on over her tank and puts her pants on while sitting.

"Were good to head back but Andy is coming with us Dov. You can go on patrol." Sam says.

* * *

Back at 15.

"Great job you three." Frank says seeing them walk in.

"Thanks Frank." They all say at once.

"Andy I have decided that you are going to stay on as a detective." Frank says. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Frank." Andy says. Then the three go to there office. They stay there all day until the end of the day.

Once the end of there shift comes close Frank stands at the top of the stairs.

"Attention Coppers of fifteen." He says loudly. "Our very own Andy McNally has officially been promoted to detective." Everyone cheers for her.

After that the three detectives go out to there cars and head to the Penny.

* * *

At the Penny Traci, Dov, Chris, Nick, Gail, Oliver, Sam and Andy are all sitting at a table.

"To our newest detective of fifteen division." Oliver says loudly.

Everyone has a fun time celebrating Andy's promotion. Then Sam leaves with Andy and goes home.

* * *

Once at Sam's house he puts her ring back on and then he kisses her.

"Andy I'm going to take a shower. You can join me if you want." He winks and then leaves.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have a lot of work from school._


End file.
